It’s Just An Interview!
by Evil RULZ
Summary: Auel is interviewing Kira. What will be the interview about? Read and find out! This story is AU and is a KiraAuel pairing.


It's Just An Interview!

Declaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny characters

But I wish I did.

Hello, everyone, please do review to my story because I would like to see what you think of my first story that I ever made so please REVIEW!!!

(Or I will stay in the corner of my room for rest of my life, feeling unappreciated.)

Thank you!

---

"Hello everyone my name is Auel Neider and welcome to today's show of Starlife and today's guest star is KIRA YAMATO!!!" The handsome announcer, Auel, bellowed out in his microphone.

The fan girls squeal happily in the audience.

"Now before we bring Kira out, I would you all like some info on him." Auel smiled.

"Kira Yamato is an 18 year old actor to the newest movie, Gundam Seed and many people say that he is the most sexiest and cutest guy in the universe and I would have to agree with them because he is." He smiles with stars in his eyes. '_Kira! Kira! Kira!_' "Okay, now… How about we bring Kira out now… KIRA YAMATO!!! Please come on out!"

Many fan girls squealed and clapping their hands and some fan girls fainted in the audience.

Kira walked into room with hands in his pockets (He is wearing his black and red clothes from Gundam Seed Destiny) with a sexy grin on his face. "Hello," He is purring at the fan girls. "I am Kira Yamato and how is everyone?" He smiled. "Now on with the interview, what would you like to ask me first?" He asked the audience.

Fan girls let out more squealing.

"Okay, now Kira, what was it like to be in Gundam seed?"

"Well, I loved acting in it." He replied.

"Was there anything that you didn't like about acting in it?" Auel asked Kira.

"Well, this was one that having to work with Flay," He let out a cold shiver. "And I had to touch her…" He let out another cold shiver.

Auel gagged in background.

"I mean I felt sick just looking at her but I had to kiss her that I nearly spewed on set when the director said it and to make matters worse, I had to lay next to her in a bed and pretend I loved her so I'm glad it's over." Kira said, feeling sick in his stomach.

The fan girls screamed, howled, and storming out with guns, baseball bats, and many other weapons to find Flay and so they could kill her.

"You poor thing, well, at least she dies in the movie and you don't have to act with her again." Smiled Auel.

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled big and hugged Auel.

Auel thought happily, '_He's hugging me, what do I do?! What do I do?! I know!_' Auel smiled as he thought up an idea. '_It's the perfect plan!_' "Its alright Kira." Auel hugs Kira back.

At about 10 minutes later, "Okay, now. Kira, can you tell us about your costars?" Auel asked him after they stopped hugging each other.

"Okay. Whom should we start with?" Kira smiled.

"How about we start with Lacus?" Auel suggested.

Kira nodded, "Yes, well, it was great working with her because she was very kind and in the movie, we are supposed to have a romantic relationship and yeah it was great working with her and her husband is really nice and I thought he's really cute."

"What's Lacus's husband's name, Kira?" Auel asked.

Kira answered, "his name is Sting Oakley and he has beautiful green hair," He smiled, "And he's really cute."

Auel blinked, "Hey, Kira, don't you think it's weird that you said that Sting is cute?"

"Well, not really. I mean I am. I like men and well, I can't help it, now can I?" He gave him a sexy grin.

Auel squealed in his head, '_Yay! He's gay! Yay! Yay! Yay!_' and did a happy dance in his mind. "Really, now. Well, I guess we can't do anything with the way we think about guys now, can we?" He smiled. "Now, how did it feel to work with Nicol?"

Kira nodded. "Well, it was fun and Nicol is really sexy and I love his green hair." He smiles. "And it was great working with him and I think that he would say the same thing back to me." He smiled again.

Auel grinned, "I have to agree with you. He is sexy!"

"Yeah and on his last day in the shoot, I just had to say goodbye to him so I gave him a bye-bye kiss and I know he enjoyed it." He sighed sadly.

"So you gave him a kiss…" Auel said and jealously thought, '_That was nice and I wish I could have done that too._'

The exit door opens and in comes all of Kira's fan girls covered in blood.

One of the fan girls replied, "Sorry Auel and Kira but we had to do something." And she grinned evilly.

Auel and Kira look at fan girls nervously. "Okay!!!" They laughed nervously. But Kira managed to let loose one of his secret weapons and the fan girls' weakness: He smiled.

Fan girls had gasped, squealed and fainted.

Auel shook his head and looked at Kira, "Okay, now. Kira, I believe that Cagalli is your real twin, how does it feel to have to work with her?"

Kira shrugged, "Well. It doesn't feel any different with working with her so I don't really care because she acts the same at home."

Auel nodded and written down on something and said out loud, "Okay then how about working with Athrun?"

"He's cute and my sister is in love with him and vice versa so I love working with him because now Cagalli has a fiancé and I'm happy for her and I would have love to went out with Athrun but he's only into girls." He sighed sadly. "Oh well. There are more fish in the sea." Once again, he smiled.

And the fan girls let out gasps, squeals and faints once again.

"So Kira, are you doing anymore acting soon?" Auel asked him.

"Yes, I will and that will be another one, Gundam Seed Destiny. It's the second movie to Gundam Seed and I am happy to play the role and I heard that Lacus's husband will be in it and I think there is a position open for the movie and I think you would suit the part perfectly. You should go and audition for it." Grinned Kira.

Auel stared with his mouth open at Kira. "Ok…ay. I will go now and audition but do you really think it would suit me?" He looks at Kira, asking.

Kira grinned, "Yes, you would suit it and I think you look sexy so yes, you do suit it perfectly." And unexpectly runs up to him and kisses him, right on the lips.

Fan girls roared angrily and gets ready to attack Auel when Kira leaves.

Before Kira left, he asked one thing that the fangirls are most afraid of, "So Auel, how would you like to go out with me?" He grinned flirty at Auel.

Fan girls gasped and roared out, "WHAT!!! NO! KIRA, DON'T GO WITH HIM!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Parts of their souls had died.

Auel and Kira walked out to the exit door with their arms around each other.

Auel smiles with stars in his eyes and let out a girly giggle.

Kira grinned and pulled Auel closer as they walk out but just before they exited completely, he grabbed Auel and kissed him on the lips.

The End!

For now! Maybe!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Special Thanks to Beautiful Phantom for editing this story for me so Thank you :)


End file.
